Time Pond
by UzumakiTonks
Summary: They have found Sasuke, But what's this? seeing the future? join rookie 9, yamato and kakashi, when they all get to see one glimps from the future, each.
1. Chapter 1 pROULOG

Chapter 1: prologue

**Hi folks, so this is a new fanfic, and my second one (the other being really bad). i am not originally english, so the spelling are maybe not the best, i would love if some of you want to be beta reader for me^^**

"Sasuke have been spotted, I am sending you all there right now!"

Tsunade yelled and slammed her hand on the table. The rookie 9, team Guy, Yamato and Kakashi let out a

"HAI Hokage-sama!" a "HAI Tsunade-bachan"

from Naruto's side. Then they all turned to go out the door, Naruto the fasts of them all Sakura not far behind, While they could hear Tsunade yelling something about not calling her bachan.

"Do you think they'll be okay"

Shizune said with a worrying glance after them.

"Hai, Naruto is more than he seems, wouldn't surprise me if at the end of the week we have a Uchiha in the village again"

Tsunade said and pours down a glass of sake.

"hai hai, but it not just that it have happened strange thinks around that place lately" Shizune said while Tonton went

"buhi, buhi" as if agreeing. Tsunade looked at Shizune with a knowing glance

" You worry about Tenzo don't you" Shizune went bright red

"I..I.. I will get a new bottle for you" grabbed the bottle and ran out of the office.

"Don't think I haven't notice the glances you have been giving him lately!" Tsunade yelled after her.

" ahh young love, oh god I sound like Jiraya"

Tsunade looked at her old Team photo standing on the desk,

"seems you influenced me more than I realist eh" she smiled, and went back to the paperwork. She did worry of course but she had Sai send out some miles behind them, so if anything happened he would send his mouse.

* * *

"Narutoo slow down a few paces!"

Ino yelled a bit short breathed a few trees behind. Naruto just ignored her, if they used to much time Sasuke could be gone, and he wouldn't allow that. He was getting Sasuke back or die trying. And it was not just for Sakura, even thou she seemed to believe that, no he and Sasuke had a bond, a friendship and he would help Sauske see that again. Also Sakura did miss him it didn't show as much any-more, but Naruto could see it. They had been friends for a long time after-all

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and stopped.

" Naruto-kun m..maybe it's best to take a break, if w..we are all exhausted. We c..cant get Sasuke back"

He looked at Hinata and she did look a bit short breathed, he looked behind him, everyone even Kakashi looked a tat bit tired.

"Ahh..Thanks Hinata-chan, I forgot that you all don't have as much chakra as me" he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Hinata smiled to Him while Kakashi declared that they should have a 10 minute break and jumped down.

* * *

Half a day later they arrived, and it showed itself to be a big quite beautiful clearing. Whit a big pond in the middle, Sakura trees was standing around. Whit the sun in the just right position to light just right, and perfect green grass. The whole thing was just to suspicious. Kakashi stretched his arm out to stop Naruto so that he didn't just run in there. Really it was a miracle that tat kid was still alive.

"kakashi-sensei? wh.."

"Kakashi-senpai it's something weird about the chakra around here, I can even feel it in some of the trees" Yamato said while he landed beside Kakashi and Naruto.

"Yes Yamato I noticed" kakashi was just about to lift up his head band and use his sharingan, when a shadow come out of the tree's on the other side of the clearing. Before kakashi could react Naruto was almost half the way over.

"That Baka!" Sakura yelled and ran after him.

"kakashi-senpai?"

"seems my cute students finally will meet again" Kakashi answered and showed to everyone to follow him and ran after them.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke eyes widen, how did that idiot know he was here. As far as he knew he had been quite careful to not been seen by anyone who could, recognition him and tell konoha. Tough he had forgotten the Akatsuki cloak, it may have been a bit out showing. Damn it all, for once he really didn't want to fight with that knukclehead. Madara had asked him to take a fast mission to this clearing, take some water, then he could get back to his real goal, to destroy konoha and avenge itatchi, weird how things turn out. Whatever Madara whas thinking was special about this place and pond, he really didn't know, tough he felt the weird chakra here.

Anyway back to the problem. he turned around.

"Naruto"

Naruto and Sauske seemed to have what you only can call, an intense staring match. And they where still staring at each other when the last of the pack finally caught up with them. And I am sure that if you looked really close, you could sees sparks fly between they're eyes, and everything was quiet. Kiba who got bored in the end, and did really wonder so he let out an

"Oi have Sasuke always had the Akatsuki coat!?"

"BAKA! Are you blind? Of course he haven't" Ino yelled and hit him on his head.

"Kiba raise an excellent point thou, when did you join the Akatsuki, Sasuke" Kakashi said with a stern look right toward Sasuke.

"That's non of you business Hatake" Sauske took his eyes away from Naruto.

Kakashi got his trademark bored look, you should think he in about second would take out his book, tough he never did, that's was one of the only things that alerted you that he was tense and ready to fight.

" Of course it does, anyhow how sick you have become, you where my cute student and you will continue to be"

Sasuke's eyes activated the sharningan, Kakashi took up his headband, Naruto lunged after Sauske, Everybody took fighting stands. Sasuke and Kakashi was just about to clash, But just then everything flashed white, and had we seen this trough Sai eyes you would see a white light make a round wall or globe, around the clearing

* * *

"What happened"

Somebody said in the mess, it had sudden become dark. Kakashi was crushed to the ground, he tried to rise, but he felt incredibly weak for some reason, and something was terrible wrong with his eye. He got up from the ground, he think he may have kicked someone in the stomach, and with the

"hn"s coming from behind, he think it may have been Sasuke had this not been so serious he may have smiled, but he didn't have time for that. He got to the pond and looked at his reflection, everything was so dark, his sharingan normally had really good night vision. Kakashi almost let out a scream, hadn't it been way to un-Kakashi and un-shinobi. His sharingan was inactivated, that wasn't suppose to happen, he had never been able to deactivate it, but there it was Obito's black eye staring back at him.

"M..my sharingan" Kakashi looked behind him and looked right in Sasuke's eyes, Kakashi swears he could see somewhat of a fear in them.

"I can't activate it" Sasuke whispered.

"What the HELL is going on DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto yelled from somewhere, Kakashi suddenly realised that he didn't know where anyone where, without Sasuke standing right in front of him. He had as long as he remember been able to feel the chakra of people close to him, now he couldn't feel any trace of it, not even his own. Or that was not right he could feel his own, just really weak and he couldn't use it. Kakashi began feeling something of a fear, but he tried to keep calm, after all he was not a jonin and former anbu for nothing. Tenzo or Yamato as he was called now, came walking towards him.

"Kakashi-senpai?" thou he whas cut short.

"So you are finally arrived" Every body turned towards the lake, and the voice.

* * *

Naruto Was actually one of the first to realise that his chakra was closed off, for once. For that it had a few explanations, for one it may be for his crazy large chakra reserves, and because he could almost not feel Kyubi, witch was really strange, because as far he could remember he had always felt kyubi there, even as a child he felt him, but he tough it normal, as since he didn't know about the kyubi at that point in time. He got down on the ground, and in meditation position, to try to go into sage mode. And he could feel the chakra there tough it felt a bit weird, and he couldn't tab into it, witch was really strange, he got up from the ground and yelled

" What the HELL is going on DATTEBAYO"

Suddenly he got a real pang of pain in his head, and he sat right down on the ground again. And blacked out.

"_Kit KIT damn it hard to reach you"_

Suddenly he stood before Kyubi's cage, But it was no Kyubi to see.

"Oi you big Furball call me more gently next time! Where the hell are you anyway"

" _Idiot I called you as gently I could, Tough you humans are terribly fragile_"

Naruto looked towards the voice, and he couldn't help himself, he began to laugh, It was just to funny, there where Kyubi, no bigger than maybe a large cat.

" _YOU dare laugh, COME here an I will eat you Alive" _Kyubi roars, witch would scare the life of almost even the manliest man, but not in that size, Naruto just laughed more, by now he was lying on the ground with his hand on his stomach.

"_hn, I didn't call you here to laugh kit, it is about the position, you have gotten yourself into_"

Naruto got serious and got himself of the ground.

"you know something?"

" _huff, ofcorse I do, I am one of the wises and oldest being in the world after all" _Kyubi put his snout in the air.

"hai, hai don't get cocky now"

" _Huff, this may be a bit of a shocker but it is actually older, more powerful things out there than me and the rikoodu sennin. Of cores that I believe may just be a myth, but know I think you just went and found something like that. I remember once hearing of a magical Clearing, something like this. And it was said that it was the home of the time deity, a..."_

" A what!?"

" _Don't interrupt me, a spirit that that control time, shees how did I end up with such a stupid jailor. Anyway I am not sure if it is true or just a trap, I would advise to be careful anyway, if this is what I think it can be really dangerous"_

"aww do you care Kyubs"

"_hn, as if, but if you die I die to, and right now I dont have time for that_"

Kyubi turned his head away and lied down, to try to sleep definitely.

"hai ,hai" Naruto got back to reality again, just in time to hear.

"so you have finally arrived" And he turned around.

In front of him stood maybe the pretties woman they all had ever seen, she was shining supernatural like, shining just as bright as the moon right over her head, wait that moon wasn't there before.

"I have been waiting"

The woman said, and walked over the water, towards them. But she was not a woman any-longer, now she was a man, a man just as pretty, now she was a woman again, she seemed to shift form, every time a ripple went over the water. Tough she/he seemed to always have this glow, and fair pale skin, with silver shining hair, going from as long as herself, to short hair. And she was always barefooted. She was as pretty and mysterious as the moon itself. Everybody went in fighting position, now it was just getting to weird.

"that will not do you any good, you must have realised that you're chakra have been cut off for the moment"

"you can't do that!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru Barked.

"oh.. why I can!" She said whit a brilliant laugh like raindrops,

"you are all at this place, for a reason, and that reason wouldn't do much good if you kill each other" She stopped and looked at us all sternly.

"as you all may have noticed, this pond, and me myself. Doesn't look all normal, Kyubi may have told you some things Jinchuriici" she nodded forward Naruto. Everybody turned towards Naruto.

"Oh.." Kiba said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously "ehh... He said something about a deity or something" He looked up at the "thing".

"Well Kyubi are young, yes some may call me a time deity. This pond will show you all some small part of the future. One glimt into the future for all of you" she smiled.

" It may not change anything, cause when you walk out of this place you will forget all of what you see in this pond. Thou the feeling you get of seeing it will remain, it may make an easier future for you," She looked at them all sternly

"and may not, let's hope."

She/he began to fade away.

"all you have to do is, let one drop of blood fall in the pond, and you will see" She/he where almost gone.

"Oh and you will not be able to leave this place before everybody have done it" she/he disappear.

* * *

"She/He was right, it's some kind of force field around this clearing, we can't leave" Shikamaru said.

"how troublesome..."

"It may be a trap" Kakashi said whit his hand in his pocked.

"well who gonna start" Tenten said She sat cross-legged on the ground.

"I think him should go first" Kiba said growling at Sasuke.

You see Kiba are extremely loyal, and what Sasuke did would he never think of, really neither of them would, but some are more forgiving than others.

"hn" Sasuke said "You scared puppy" Akamaru growled.

But before Kiba got to answer, Sasuke had bled a drop of blood in the pond. And the pond lit up.

**From here i have written 7 chapters currently, so update won't be to slow. ships are all decided to, just so you know, hope you liked this proulog. Next up is Sasuke's future! bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2 pink?

Chapter 2: Pink?

**So here is next chapter! the bold text is the future, while the not is present ;)**

**A tall man whit a grey t-shirt whit a weird collar thing, and the Uchiha symbol proudly on the back. His hair in an familiar duckbutt style, and he was... cooking.**

"is.. is.. that Sasuke? Naruto said with a shocked look.

"it..it has to be, I mean it's not that many Uchiha's to pick from" Sakura said just as shocked.

"but.. but .. he is cooking! Dattebayo" Naruto was pointing.

"he even wear pink apron!" and sure enough Naruto was right, The man in the pond just turned towards a sound, that indicated the door opened in the pond.

"**I'm Home, and guess what guess what!" a boy ran into the kitchen, who looked like a mini Sasuke, just with hair that was pink. He had a white t-shirt, with the Uchiha symbol on his back, and grey pants. Black eyes widen when he saw Sauske.**

"**D dad are you... COOKING!" he looked as socked as everybody else.**

"**Hn... you're mother can be... quite convincing" Grown up Sasuke looked at the thing pink Sasuke had tried to show him, when he got distracted. **

" **I see you made it trough the genin exam" sure enough in pink Sasuke hand where a shining new konoha headband.**

"Seems you are back in Konoha again Sasuke,You could actually see reason in the end" Tenten said from the spot on the ground.

"Hn" Sasuke said, he regretted traveling here at all today. Not just did the future him where a pink apron, he also, apparently have a son, whit _pink_ hair, oh.. he didn't like this.

"Eye.. Sasuke's son have pink hair" Ino said bumping Sakura in the shoulder. Sakura was wide eyed, her mouth opened and closed non-stop.

"I.. it can just be a coincidence"she manage to say, she was perplex this can't be true, sure she liked Sasuke, may even loved him once, but did she still? After he left she had been so unsure, she had to say that he did go a bit crazy with that revenge thing.

**Pink Sasuke face glowed.**

"**Yes I did, it wasn't that hard really" Pink Sasuke looked down. And then something unexpected happened, Sasuke smiled. He ruffled Pink Sasuke's hair and said.**

"**I am proud of you son" Pink Sasuke face lit up and he smiled proud. But suddenly he's face turned to a frown "uhm.. dad, I think you forgott something" Sasuke's eyed widen and he let out a huff**

"**It uhm is supposed to be a bit burned" Sasuke turned around and continued, while pink Sasuke smiled.**

"**Itachi-Niisan!" a girl voice yelled from somewhere.**

"WHAT" everybody yealled whit the exeption of Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato,. Tough they're eyes widned, tough he kneew that Itachi whas innocent, but did his suposedly wife do so... maybe it became comon knowledge in the future, he mean he whas back in Konoha. Naruto, Kakashi and yamato figured out that what Tobi said probably where true, everyone else didn't know and was damned confused.

**A little girl came running in to the kitchen, she where maybe 7 or 8, her long pink hair flowing behind her. She wore a long sleeved dark pink shirt, whit the Uchiha symbol, and white pants. Her bright black eyes staring up at Itachi, she where holding his sleeve now.**

"**Niisan can yo train whit me today, I want to be better at tai jutsu, so can beat Minato-san!" **

Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened, and they looked at each other.

"**I don't have time right know neesan" Itachi said looking away.**

"**buuuut niisna!"**

"**Tsunade-chan, It's soon dinner, what if Itachi-san train you tomorrow." Sauske said, then he turned around and looked at his daughter.**

"**But then you have to promise to beat Minato san"**

"**HAI!" Tsunade yealled then she ran out of the room, saying something about washing her hair. Itachi looked accusingly at his dad.**

"**did you bet whit Naruto-sama, of who have the most awesome kids"**

"**hn" Sauske said and turned back to cooking.**

The pond Glowed and then become normal.

"Well that was interesting" Neji said from somewhere.

"We didn't get to know who the mother was!" Sakura said. Everybody huffed

"what! Even if they did have my hair color, dosne't mean they are mine, right Sauske?" She looked at Sauske, he just "hn"ed and and looked away.

"Sakura the girl was named Tsunade, I higly doubt Sauske and Hokage-sama, become best buddies in the future." Ino said rolling her eyes.

To be honest Sasuke was shocked, was that his life in the future, it was.. was so surreal. And how did they know it was true anyway, damn he hated not to be able to use the sharingan, but really that was well prof enough, no normal ninja or human can turn chakra off.

Naruto eyes had widened when Itachi said his own name, so he had a son named Minato? He whas friend/rivals in the future again? Did everything actually turn out okay?

"W..w.. is next?"Hinata said from beside Kiba she sat on the ground, petting Akamaru on the head, who had put his head in her lap.

"I CAN DO IT YOUTHFULL ONE'S!" Lee yelled, he jumped to the pond, bit his finger and let his blood drop.


	3. Chapter 3 How did they even meet!

Chapter 3: When did they even meet?

**Hey hey people, next chapter! okai so this is a bit of an random pairing, but hey it is quite cute. and actually works ^^ I would still love an beta reader ;)**

* * *

**A young red haired boy, where standing training tai jutsu. He had a black t-shirt, green pants and some familiar orange leg varmers. **

"is that lee's son? But he look kind of... normal" Kiba said whit a dumbstrukk face.

Lee had tears in his eyes, he whas on his knees whit his hand dramatic in the air.

"T..Thats my youthfull son, look at that tai jutsu!" for some reason it came a beatiful sunset behind him, tough it whas beond the others how.

**Suddenly a green foot apeard right towards the boy, but the boy was ready, he turned quickly around, catced the green foot in the air, and fliped the person around, with a bang. When the dust finally settled, Lee stood there, he was taller, and a bit harder in the face, tough otherwise he looked the same. **

"**That was quick an YOUTHFULL of you Hiroto!" Lee yelld. Hiroto rubbed the back of his head, and smiled. **

"**I have got more control of the sensing power from mom" When you put lee and Hiroto beside each other, was it quite little similarity , but some of they're forms was alike, but there was where it stooped. Hiroto had no big eyebrows, normal sized eyes and flat quit long hair, instead of bowlcut. **

"Well it seems he got his mother's looks, whoever she are" Neji said in an low tone.

"Lucky for him" Tenten whispered in Neji's ear.

"**But what are you doing here dad?" Hiroto said while,fixing the bandaged on his arms. **

"**Well you're mom is on a mission, so it's finally ready for you to get the green beast suit" Lee held out a green jump suit, and everybody had to shield there eyes it glittered that much"**

"**HOW YOUTHFULL DAD!" Hiroto yelled, and took a nice guy pose. **

"Seems he got some of lee's attitude.." Sakura said. Lee was crying big dramatic tears, mumbling about youth and beautiful.

**Lee was smiling widely, but suddenly Hiroto eyes went wide, and he pointed behind Lee.**

**Suddenly a very angry red head appeared, and hit lee's head in the ground.**

"**Haven't I already said NO SPANDEX!"**

Sauske's eyes went wide.

"K..KARIN! I meen what the hell, when did you even meet" Everybody was staring at Sasuke, after that very un-Sasuke outburst.

"W..who is Karin?" Hinata said quietly. Sasuke went back to his normal indifferent attitude.

"Hn... she was one of Orochimaru's servant, until I killed him. After that she joined my group...hebi. She have this sensing ability that is very useful. But how the heck she ended up whit that" he pointet at lee "As far as I know she has a crush on me at the time, or maybe seigetsu the way they are bikerin."

" She seems youthfull enough!" Lee yelled.

**Karin took the spandex and ripped it in half. Lee and Hiroto, both fell to the ground in tears.**

"**Oh.. god why did I ever marry you" said Karin whit a loving smile to Lee.**

"Karin is being k.. kind and loving..." Sasuke muttered for himself in disbelief. Some feet away lee was staring in the pond.

"S She ripped it in half I.. In half.." Then he jumped in the air.

"What a youthful and fires woman! Sasuke where can I find my future Wife!" His fist was dramatically in the air at this point.

Sasuke sweat droped.

"Hn.. like I would tell you"

**Karin went up to Lee and kissed him on the mouth and said.**

"**Well I am going on a Mission with Jugo and Suigetsu, be good now... AND NO SPANDEX FOR HIROTO!" she said looking quite scary. Then she smiled, waved, and dissapeard. **

The pond went black.

" well that was interesting..." Tenten said.

Lee was crying dramatically big tears muttering about "Lovely woman, youth,.." and so on.

Neji went to him, patted him at the shoulder.

"seems like you are not totally helpless with the girls after all." That did just get Lee to cry more muttering about " My Rival...youthfull... and ofcours I am hot"

"Well who is next.." Shino said. Lee went serious again,

" Well I for one think is time for my Eternal rival!" and he phused a reluctant Neji forwards.

Neji goes slowly towards the pond. Han put his blood in.


End file.
